random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
2Interactive Fortress 2
2Interactive Fortress 2 is a newly released spinoff to the massively popular Team Fortress series. It features users of Random-ness Wiki, now fighting against each other because of a minor expression of an opinion. To join, the least you have to do is think of how your character is designed (speed in relationship to power, etc.), and 3 weapons for them: Primary, Secondary, and Melee. Just make sure the weapon has both something good and bad about it. One of the best things about TF2 is that every weapon can be better or worse than another, depending on the user's playstyle...even the original stock weapons. Once I enable y'all to add unlockable weapons, they should have something positive, in blue text, and negative, and red. If, by chance, someone wants to have more than 3 loadout slots, like Spy and Engineer, I'd rather you request it in the thread I made. UMG Slightly based on the Pyro, UMG used to be just an average New Jerseyan, with a small knowledge of fighting. After getting into an unspeakable mess, he was entrusted with the power of fire by a person unknown to him. He has a 65/100 moving speed, which is pretty average, but when his melee item is equipped, he is slowed to 55/100. Primary Secondary (Name) TBA A moderately-fast firing pistol that can shoot either bullets or fireballs. While shooting bullets, it functions the same as a standard pistol, whereas if it shoots fireballs, the firing speed and damage are slightly reduced. If five fireballs are shot at a target, they are engulfed in flames. A headshot counts as two fireballs. Melee (Name) TBA A heavy, fiery sword that few can wield. Due to it's weight and size, it has a very slow swinging speed, but on contact, it engulfs the target into flames. Moon Snail Moon Snail is rumored to have transforming abilities, but this hasn't been revealed. Moon Snail only joined because he signed a permanent entry while he was drunk. MS decided that since he had no way out, he'd hone his skills. He honed his Ranged skills. Eventually, he went on and honed his speed to top off a whopping 95/100 speed stat. sadly, he hasn't been eating any healthy food for a year now, so he only has 100 HP. Primary Weapon Laser Rifle Description: Moon's Laser Rifle is fast and needs no reloads, in the cost of half the average damage. Moon can easily run around with his ridiculus speed while firing constant lasers at his opponents. Pros: Fast firing speed, no reloading Cons: Low damage Secondary Bazooka Description: Moon Snail brought a Bazooka, since bazookas are so fun. The Bazooka is quite the opposite of the Laser Rifle. Slow firing speed, but heavy damage. It has semi-homing shots. Pros: Heavy damage, semi-homing Cons: Slow Melee Aegislash Description: Moon Snail caught a shiny Aegislash and ended up bringing it to battle. You can switch it between forms. Attack form causes heavy damage while sometimes stunning the target. Shield form reduces damage heavily. The cost is that it itself can be damaged when Moon is attacked. Attack pros: Heavy damage, quick slashes Defense pros: Immense defense, sometimes reflects shots Cons: Gets damaged, and will faint, and cannot be used for the rest of Moon's lifespan. Overall Moon Snail is a High-risk-high-reward character, no question about it. His low HP can be made up for with his great speed. Paired with (Healing character), Moon Snail can cause huge amounts of damage. GPS GPS wasn't the best at the fancy smacny, snipy wipy, stabby wabby combat everyone else was he just liked to use force and to use force were it hurts. After training a bit at a gym (he quit because of the diet plan) GPS went dumpster diving and found just what he needed. Well, not everything. After picking up a "souvenir" at a gift shop on his way he was ready for his mercenary career. Stats Speed 80/100 (Normal) Health 180 Special Characteristics: None (Alpha Build) Primary Weapon Hedge Razer: A large chainsaw like weapon that shoots spikes from the end. Pros: '''High Rate of fire, large amount of ammo. '''Cons: '''Slow projectile speed Secondary '''Purple Octo Shooter: A small purple octopus that shoots seeds from its mouth. Pros: '''Fast Fire Rate, Fast Projectiles '''Cons:' '''Low Damage, Small Clip Melee '''Rusty Old Pipe': an old rusted pipe Pros: 20% More Damage on Target, "Clang" noise Cons: Slow Swing Speed Category:2Interactive Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:Valve Category:Gaben Category:Gabe Newell